Talk:Lord Brocktree (book)
Why did he decide to make subtitles for the books in this book? [[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 20:01, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :I'm more willing to bet that was a publisher decision, than Brian's. --LordTBT Talk! 20:10, 5 November 2007 (UTC) There were around 150 hares left in the mountain when Ungatt trunn came Yes, there was 150 hares left at the mountain, not fifty. Umrag the Destroyer 15:32, November 26, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer I think this is past the point where it is a stub.--Gandr Adderbane 03:56, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Compared to other summaries, this is quite short. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:00, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Wouldn't the fact that this book has subtitles fit better under Trivia?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 17:07, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Number of Hares On page 77, Ungatt Trunn remarks that, after the first battle, that his scouts had sighted 150 hares when they scouted the place- 72 were slain, 60 taken captive, a score missing, along with the badger lord. Alockwood1 (talk) 15:39, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Martin the Warrior Martin the Warrior is mentioned in the story, not by name mind you, on 324 when Lord Brocktree goes into the tombroom, and goes into a trance- "There was even a strong, fearless mouse, bearing a beautiful sword..." Alockwood1 (talk) 15:45, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :You think that's Martin the Warrior. This resource only operates on stated fact. That warrior mouse is never described as Martin the Warrior, so for all intents and purposes it is not him. -- LordTBT Talk! 16:11, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I'll admit that he is not named in the story, but the description seems to fit, as someone from a future time from when this book is set. Alockwood1 (talk) 16:50, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Right, and as he isn't named, we do not assume who he is in character articles. That would be interpreting the text, and this resource only reports the contents of the text. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:17, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Understandable. Alockwood1 (talk) 19:45, November 25, 2012 (UTC) For all we know, it could be Martin the Elder or Luke or someone else. --Snowstripe You're always welcome at my mountain. 22:57, August 22, 2015 (UTC) True, but of all of them, Martin the Warrior is the most famous one, being mentioned in practically every book - Luke's only featured/mentioned in two, maybe three books, and the Elder Martin is only mentioned in one book, that I recall, and there was never a story about him. Alockwood1 (talk) 23:04, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Question I'm not sure whether or not this book is the only book in which Redwall Abbey is not present. I'm pretty sure Martin the Warrior didn't have the Abbey in it, but since it's been a while since I read it, I can't say whther or not the epilogue featured an extract from the writings of a recorder. --Snowstripe You're always welcome at my mountain. 16:53, August 12, 2015 (UTC) For the Martin the Warrior Book, Redwall is part of the framing sections, as the story of Martin is being told to the residents of the Abbey by travelers who came from Noonvale. Alockwood1 (talk) 18:39, August 12, 2015 (UTC)